You only come back twice
by Ashabel
Summary: Harry has died. But death is not willing to let Harry go to the after life just yet. Death is sending Harry around one more time. But this time many things are different with Harry. Oh and I am not just saying his perspective on things but many other things as well. Starts in first year. Not a harem fic As always sorry about bad grammar but it is not my strongest area.
1. A meeting

**A/N:** **As always sorry about my dreadful grammar. Secondly all rights to respectful owners. Hope you enjoy please review!**

The war was over and Harry regretted everything. He wished he had never defeated Voldemort and even in fact even taken Malfoy's offer of friendship back all them years ago. But why is this, how could the saviour of magical Britain think this, well it is quiet simple and here it is. The war was over and people who were even remotely connected to what his so called friend Hermione Granger considered dark was shipped off to Azkaban then subsequently executed via the vail. She was of course not alone in this she was fiercely backed by Ron Weasley. Harry was the defender of all the Slytherin students who he went to Hogwarts with. Even Pansy Parkinson who tried to turn him over to Voldemort. But she said under veritaserum that it was out of fear for her family's life. Which in all honesty Harry understood. Harry and Pansy became very close friends even dated a few times, but then it all began. She became Minister six years after the war and her purge off the dark as she called it began. Harry was eventually left all on his own with no one. His old friends abandoned him when he began defending Slytherin's pleading with the world that the time for fighting amongst each other has to come to an end. But he was being branded the next dark lord. All his new friends where eventually all sent through the vail after trials that where so clearly fixed. So came the time when he was convicted and sentenced him self. Then came the time for his trip through it him self.

"Harry James Potter you have been sentenced to death by vail for treason, do you have any final words." Boomed the shril voice of Hermione Weasley. He said nothing. "Then I condemn you to die." With that Ron kicked him through hard with a look of hate on his face. Then Harry knew no more for the second time in his life.

Harry opened his eyes in a small room. There was a table and to leather arm chairs.

"So I guess this is where my. Um what was it Dumbledore called it?" Harry wondered aloud. "Oh yes my Party." He finally remembered. He also remembered how to get robes and a pair of green ones appeared and he put them on. He sat down in the closest arm chair it was very soft and cushy.

Just then a beautiful woman with blonde hair appeared. In all honesty she was radiant. "Greetings Harry Potter, I am death."

Harry gaped in shock. "Yes, yes it may seem to be a bit of a shock to you. But it's true and yes I am a woman. Now you see we don't have much time this space don't last long before your sent on. So I will get straight to it."

Harry nodded.

"You must go back to the time when you were eleven. This is no negotiable I could just send you now but I fell I will explain it to you. You must make sure the Dark Lord wins it was destined for him to save magic. With Granger in power wizards and witches will be wiped out within two years. Now I can't tell you everything that will be different but you will be a metamorphmagus as well as your mother will have come from a line of Slytherin squibs so if a blood purity test would ever be done to you, your blood would show as pure. As well as the Horcrux won't be in you but you will still be able to communicate with snakes due to your blood of Salazar Slytherin. Remember Voldemort must win your getting another chance to go around again don't waste it. Are you ready?" Harry opened his mouth. "No time for questions we have seconds tell your sent on." She interrupted him before he could speak like she knew what he was going to say."

"Now are you ready?" He nodded. "Wonderful." She clapped her hands and a bright glow began tell it became so bright he had to close his eyes.

When he opened them he was in his old bed room in Privet Drive. But something was strange he didn't need glasses and his hair was flow down to the middle of his back. When he caught sight of him self in the mirror he let out a small quiet high pitched scream.

 **A/N: Well there we go hope you enjoyed and may have the next chapter up later today. Please review :)**


	2. The start of term

**A/N: all rights to respectful owners.**

 **beta found waiting for chapters to come back.**

 **'Thoughts'**

He sat up slowly Well he was now a she. Eventually she calmed down and other memories slowly came to her. It was September the first today as she saw by the chart on the wall she made in her previous life also. She also remembered her name was now Poppy. She also noticed she did not have the lighting scar but had memories from a few weeks back of how she still some how survived the killing curse. Poppy knew she was not originally from here but the more she calmed the more she forgot about her past life.

She still had some knowledge of her school subjects but more and more about her past life she forgot. Like being Harry was all just a dream. She also remembered meeting a friendly girl, when she was getting her robes fitted at Madam Malkins as well as having the sense to get some more suitable clothing this time around. This time around there was now snow owl and she felt a small pang of pain. But guessed this was what death meant not everything would be the same.

Well another was clearly obvious she was now a girl. It was still early but other memories she had some where awful very awful that even made her shed a few tears but she did not have to worry anymore one day those ones would pay for what they did. It wasn't Hagrid who took her to get her school supplies this time but Professor McGonagal. Feeling she may be more comfortable with a female taking her around. In all honesty she was right. She had memories of being confused when it came to underwear shopping which the kind but stern old witch was very comforting and kind to her. She remembered more of her conversation with kind girl, surprisingly it was Pansy Parkinson. Poppy also was also hoping to go to what house her new, dare she say it friend went which was likely to be Slytherin or Ravenclaw.

Even before she came back here she realised ever since meeting Pansy she wanted to be in Slytherin. The girl did not give any bailed views to the other houses but a smart and logical view to them all. So did McGonagal. So Poppy also realised she was not influenced by Hagrid's biased options this time. So by an extent she would not be by Ron's either. As she saw it unlikely she would ever be friends with him again.

She decided to get up and be ready for the day she had a quiet shower praying she did not wake the Dursley's. Then she got ready for the day. She did not want to go to the station in her witches robes she change on the train. So she put on a emerald skirt and a white blouse. Put on her slip on flats. Then scrunched her face up. Her hair turned blonde, she had cold grey eyes and pale skin. With the transport she was about to take she did not want to be recognised and wanted a peaceful journey. She took down the chart and made sure she did not forget anything she wanted to bring and quietly left the house.

She was glad McGonagal had suggested getting a special trunk as it was feather light. It had cost more but she realised her trust vault, which is the only vault she currently has access to had more than enough to get her through seven years of schooling. As it was also refilled each July on her birthday. She quietly went to a side **street.** Where there were no houses but cars parked down here. She stuck out her wand arm like McGonagal had instructed and a loud bang happens and a triple decker purple bus appeared.

"Welcome to the night bus emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shuntpike and I will be your conductor this morning." She recognised him before he was about 6 years old just of age' and was a huge flirt with her when McGonagal took her on here the first time to Diagon Alley and on the way back. She did not want a repeat. So she decided to use one of her gifts that McGongal told her how to use properly. She was surprised how well she just seemed to fit in to being Poppy when she was Harry for twenty four years.

"Oh thought I may have saw young Poppy." She looked at him coldly. "You know her miss?"

"No now may I please get on I need to get to Kings Cross station." She said coldly.

"Of course miss allow me to help you with that." Which Poppy allowed. He stowed it away in a luggage rack on the bottom floor.

"Right miss what's your name if I may ask."

"Well you already have and it is Harriet, Harriet Smith. Oh and before you try flirt with me I'd advise against it if you like your body the way it is." She said darkly and coldly.

Stan shuddered. "Oh n-me-never would with a customer miss um we that's four sickles to get to Kings Cross." Poppy pulled out four silver coins and dropped them into his hands then headed for the top of the bus without another word to him.

She had no clue where that cold and dark attitude came from but she liked it. She Remembered seeing Pansy do it to great success and thought maybe she'd try it out for her self.

With a bang the bus was traveling along a bumpy forest road. Loads of chairs fell over but she was alone on the top deck and grabbed a candle bracket quick enough. After this she went back to her thoughts and giggled slightly, and realised something she admired Pansy her attitude personality and confidence. "Never thought I'd ever look up to Pansy Parkinson" she said quietly. After about five minuets the bus stopped but there was another bang and they were whizzing through London. Of course she did not fall again, being far too prepare.

Stan came up and told her they were nearly there she did not respond but followed him down. Eventually the bus stopped and he placed her trunk carefully off the bus. Unlike over customers where he threw it off and without another look at him she walked off pulling her trunk. She looked at the watch she bought in Diagon Alley at it showed ten o clock. So he decided to go to a cafe in Kings Cross to grab a quick bite to eat. She transferred a small amount of her gold to Muggle money for emergency or just in case.

It got to half ten and she decided to quickly go to the toilet to rearrange her normal appearance then go to platform nine and three quarters. She stepped out two minuets latter. With ever so slightly dark skin from the previous pale look are regular long black perfectly straight hair and emerald eyes. She then went to where McGonagal said to go and descrelty slid through. She realised again as she slipped though all this time she never thought about being Harry once. It was not like being a 24 year old in an eleven year olds body, it was like being an eleven year old girl mentally like she physically was with just having a few ideas of what was going to happen in the future. As well as being rather smart. She felt by this time next year she would never even remember once about being Harry and would fully forget about her former life. With school coming naturally and her task death had set her just happening without her remembering death set it to her or even remember meeting her.

As she pushed her trunk on a cart through the station someone tapped her on the back and Poppy turned around.

"Poppy it is you!" A girl beamed with black hair and brown eyes. Then she flung her arms around him.

"Hey Pansy!" Poppy beamed back, as well as hugging her back.

"You look ever so much cuter since we went shopping, and we got you out of those rags." Pansy said kindly.

"Thanks." She smiled widely. "And thanks for the help."

"No problem what are friends for." She said linking arms with Poppy as she put one hand on Poppy trolley while Poppy had one hand on it as well.

Poppy smiled. "Yeah."

"Come on Poppy I got us a compartment up ahead."

"Brilliant." Poppy said.

The two girls pushed Poppy cart up the platform towards the back of the train. Pansy had got them the very last compartment it was that they were all full, but would probably be more peaceful back here.

Pansy and Poppy lifted Poppy trunk into the luggage rack and sat down. Poppy by the window and Pansy opposite her also next to the window.

It was at this point a girl around Poppy height came in she had long blonde hair and was with a girl with shoulder length brown hair.

"Hey Pansy just went to find Tracey mind if she sits with us?" The girl named Tracy seamed a little shy.

"Not at all Daph not at all." She beamed.

"There you go Trace." The Blonde girl beamed.

She nodded quiet and her blonder friend helped her lift her trunk up into the luggage rack.

The Blonde girl sat on the same side as Poppy just one seat a way and the shy brown haired girl named Tracy opposite her.

She turned to Poppy and beamed "I'm Daphne by the way Daphne Greengrass, but Daphne way to long and formal between friends so call me Daph. Oh and the shy one over there is Tracy Davis." The brown haired girl seemed to shrink into her self. "Oh lighten up Trace." Daphne giggled. "So what's your name?" Daphne asked.

Poppy smiled "Poppy Potter pleasure."

Daphne and even Tracey gapped. "Pansy why didn't you tell me you knew Poppy Potter!" Daphne said in a falsely angry tone with a wide smile on her face.

"You never asked. Knowledge is power after all Daph."

"True I did not but its not every day, you meet the most famous child in the wizarding world." Poppy blushed.

The other three girls laughed Poppy shyness seamed to bring Tracy out of shell a bit making her realise she was not the only shy one.

"But you are right Pansy Knowledge is power." All four girls laughed.

After this the train began to pull out the station and began pulling out the station. Poppy heart leaped with excitement with her going to begin her new life and her old life was now well and truly over.

They girls chatted a lot Pansy had brought many copies of a magazine named Witch Weekly it seemed like one of the gossip magazines Aunt Petunia read. But surprisingly Poppy liked it. She also saw some nice clothing she intended to order. It also turned out Pansy's farther owned Witch Weekly and her mother was the editor in the chief so she could get all the girls free subscriptions.

Around elven o clock Ronald Weasley pocked his head in. "Um excuses me have you seen Poppy Potter it just I fell she gonna need someone to help her and well be her best friend and boy friend I heard she rather attractive. I'm Ron Weasley by the way."

"Oh Weasley trying to drag someone with a future to your level you pathetic little blood traitor." Pansy said and the other three giggled.

Ron burned red with anger. "Oh I know who you are, your a Parkinson I know your family all dark and no light who runs a slanderous tabloid."

Pansy and the other giggled. "Whatever lets you sleep at night Weasel." The three other girls giggled again but Poppy was the loudest hoping to get the red headed boys attention.

"Oi what's your name!?" He demanded of Poppy.

"Thought you'd already know since apparently your gonna be my best friend and boy friend. Thanks but no thanks. I have standards and let's just say your way to bellow it." Poppy came over pushed Weasley head out gently and slid the door shut. Smirking at his flabbergasted face. The other three girls laughed. As he stormed off in a huff.

"That was brilliant Pop." Daphne said excitedly.

"Thanks Danh don't suppose you have a wipe tho I can use to clean my hands after touching that thing."

The girls laughed. "Sure." She pulled one out of a pack Im her trunk and handed it to Poppy.

"Thanks."

"No prob Pop."

When she was done with it she slid open the window and chucked it out the window, not caring for the regard for the muggle country side.

Others came by Neville Longbottom twice once with Hermione Granger, looking for his toad. But they soon shooed the Mudblood away. Poppy surprisingly did not care about the word as her blood turned out to be pure, which she found out when she went to Gringotts. She found out when she was of age she had a lot of inheritance to come in and would be the richest Witch in Britan maybe even the world. The other one or well three who came by, was Draco Malfoy and his two friends Crabb and Goyal. He was very friendly to Poppy. Congratulating her on her fine taste in company. As well as how he heard how he dealt with Weasle and reminding him his place. Before he left he kissed Poppy knuckle on her right hand, and it was light her stomach hit the compartment floor and the other girls giggled. All three of the other girls thought Draco liked Poppy. Poppy had to admit he was rather attractive.

The girls all got a ton of sweets each and shared them between each other. By the end of the journey there were none left. They all got into their robes and locked their trunks and Pansy led the group of four off the train. They heard a booming voice of a giant man and the group of girls hovered at the back of the first year girls.

The group of four got into a boat and traveled swiftly and fastly up to Hogwarts castle. They were led to a large front door where McGongal took them from to an entrance hall where they waited for a bit. Where Granger was being a big head wondering how she'd impress everyone to get sorted. Where as Weasley was telling anyone who would listen they would have to wrestle a troll.

When they came into the Hall Granger was being even more annoying telling or trying to tell everyone that the ceilings not real but bewitched to look like the night sky.

They came into a line in front of a hat on a three legged stool that sang a song about the different qualities of the Hogwarts houses and what types of students it takes. Poppy did not pay much attention to the sorting apart from where her friends went as well as Draco Malfoy and his two friends. Them three went to Slytherin along with Tracy and Daphne as well as another girl named Millicent Bulstrode. The Mudblood went to Gryffindor but Poppy did not really care much from them. It was her impression they seemed a rowdy, rambunctiousand uncivilised bunch. Poppy personally did not like them. Something she was pleased to she Pansy seemed to think as well.

It soon came to Pansy sorting and she smiled quickly at Poppy and said, "See you soon." The hat cried Slytherin. Then a pair of twin girls were sorted Patil and Patil. One going to Gryffindor and one to Ravenclaw and then McGonagal called "Potter Poppy." The last thing Poppy saw before the hat fell over her eyes was everyone trying to get a good look at her.

"Oh so we meet again Mister or well I should now say Miss Potter I'm glad to see this time you want to go to the right place."

'Sorry pardon.'

"Oh don't worry none can here this but you and I oh and I'm bound by secrecy and loyalty to the school that I can not reveal what I see in your head. It seems you use to be Harry Potter the Gryffindor who should have been a Slytherin. No worries this is not who you are anymore. Oh and yes you are correct eventually you will forget about him entirely. But you will be a very bright young witch with your goal naturally happening. But there is only one place for you SLYTHERIN!" It bellowed the last part to the hall to stunned silence then the Slyhtherin table began to applaud and Poppy sank into a spot next to Pansy.

The rest of the sorting passed by the last to be sorted was Blaise Zabini and he came to Slytherin. The one before him to be sorted was Ron Weasley who went to Gryffindor. Dumbledore gave a speech of how the third floor corridor on the right hand side was out of bounds and reminding students to stay out of the forbidden forest. With that the feast began. Poppy was glad her back was to the Gryffindor table because she caught of glimpse of Ron Weasley and he was eating like he had never eaten before making her feel ill.

After the feast ended they sung the school song and with that headed down to the Slytherin common room. The girls first year girls dormitory was next to the boys. Poppy bed was next to a window the looked out into the lake. Pansy's bed was opposite her Daphne next to her Tracy opposite her with Millicent who asked to be called Mille. Next to Tracy.

The girls dormitory was a relaxing and comfortable place. With five black oak four poster king sized beds with emerald silk bedding and emerald velvet hangings. The beds had many cushions for relaxing as well. There was a wardrobe and a bed side cabinet for each girl. They had a black arm chair next to their beds, like the ones in the common room. They had a large book shelve with space for there books if they wished with some already on them. In the middle was a heater. Next to it two sofas with a coffee table in the middle. They had a bathroom with five sinks five showers and toilets and a bath tub like the size of a small swimming pool with a large amount of taps.

The girls unpacked chatting away but as soon as Poppy had drew her hangings shut, she was asleep as soon as her head it the pillow.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed please review :)**


	3. First day

**A/N: Beta found chapters will be updated when beta checked versions come in. All rights to respectful owners.**

The next morning Poppy awoke early and excited. She would be starting classes today and for some reason she was very confident. A change for the Young witch. As she carefully pulled her curtains open she saw Pansy opening hers as well.

"Morning." Poppy said.

"Morning early rise to I see."

"Yeah."

"So Pop want to try out that bath that like a swimming pool. No where near as big as the one at my family's manor and I'm sure Potter manor as well."

"Potter manor " She questioned.

"Your family's ancestral home I'm sure if you contact Gringotts they will be able to assist you. Your the most rich girl or even person in Britan I'm more than sure Potter manor exists."

"Wow maybe your right il contact them."

"If you need Help I'm more than willing to help, you know I'm not trying to be offensive you don't have high experience with pure blood customs as of yet."

"No offence taken Pans and I really apriciated it."

"Not a problem more adorable friend."

Poppy blushed at this "A-Ad-Adorable."

"Well yeah and trust me it has its benefits."

The two girls giggled at this.

"So how about that swim and bath?"

"Um I can't swim." Poppy said shyly and a little embaressed.

"Oh that's a shame well let's shower and get ready, and il teach you this weekend."

"Really thanks!"

Pansy smiled at the small girl. "Not an issue Pop now shall we get ready."

Poppy nodded.

By the time the two girls were washed and showered the other girls were just waking up. They were all flabbergasted at seeing poppy and pansy were already ready. Poppy had opted for a faint green tint in her hair so it was black down to her waist and perfectly straight with a slight green to it. It rather suited her. When all the girls were ready they went to the common room to meet the boys to head up to breakfast.

As they ate professor Snape there head of house as Poppy learnt swept through. She could not put her finger on it but there was something about the man she admired. But she knew this was a man not to cross.

"Ah Miss Potter a pleasure, we finally get to speak. As I tell all my new snakes my door is always open to them. I see all of my snakes as my children while there at school under my care. We Slytherin's are a family I'm sure you have noticed this." Poppy nodded. Snape smiled. "Well here your time table oh and your meeting with me is tonight at eight o clock just after dinner. I try to take the opportunity to meet all my new students in the first week."

"Er thank you sir, and yes see you tonight." Snape smiled then went on to the second years.

"Seems like Snape likes you." Draco said smiling at Poppy.

"Um yes I guess."

"Hey now modesty is for Hufflepuff and your know Hufflepuff my dear." Draco said causing Poppy to blush.

"I would think not I have some self respect." Causing all the other first years to laugh.

"Now that's better." Draco said once the laughter had died down.

"Thank's" She said.

With that Poppy took a look at her time table.

 **Slytherin first year time table 1991-92**

 **Monday**

9:00-10:00 - Herbologey (shared with Hufflepuff)

10:10-11:10 - Charms

11:10-11:30 - Break

11:30-12:30- History of Magic

12:40pm-01:40pm- History of Magic

01:40pm-02:40pm- Lunch

02:50pm-03:50pm- Defence Against the Dark Arts (shared with Ravenclaw)

 **Tuesday**

9:00-10:00 - History of Magic

10:10-11:10 - Defence Against the Dark Arts (shared with Ravenclaw)

11:10-11:30 - Break

11:30-12:30pm- Transfiguration

12:40pm-01:40pm- Transfiguration

01:40pm-02:40pm- Lunch

02:40pm-03:40pm- Free

12:00am-01:00am - Astronomy (all of first year)

 **Wednesday**

9:00-10:00 - Transfiguration

10:10-11:10 - Transfiguration

11:10-11:30 - Break

11:30-12:30pm- Defence Against the Dark Arts (shared with Ravenclaw)

12:40pm-01:40pm- Herbologey (Shared with Hufflepuff)

01:40pm-02:40pm- Lunch

02:40pm-03:40pm- History of Magic

 **Thursday**

9:00-10:00 - Herbologey (Shared with Hufflepuff)

10:10-11:10 - Defence Against the Dark Arts (Shared with Ravenclaw£

11:10-11:30 - Break

11:30-12:30pm- Charms

12:40pm-01:40pm- Charms

01:40pm-02:40pm- Lunch

02:40pm-03:40pm- Charms

 **Friday**

9:00-10:00 - Potions (Shared with Gryffindor)

10:10-11:10 - Potions (Shared with Gryffindor)

11:10-11:30 - Break

11:30-12:30pm- Potions (Shared with Gryffindor)

12:40pm-01:40pm- Potions (Shared with Gryffindor)

01:40pm-02:40pm- Lunch

02:40pm-03:40pm- Free

"Ugh Friday's will be unbearable but fun at the same time." Daphne moaned.

"How come Daph?" Poppy asked.

"Well it's four hours stuck in a dungeon with the Gryffindors. But it is with Snape and it is common knowledge that Snape favours us, so it garunted will get treated with kindness. Whilst the Gryffindor's will be in agony, as well as lose a heap of house points." Daphne explained. Poppy nodded in understanding.

With that said the group headed out to the greenhouses.

Herbologey passed without much happening, but repotting and planting new seeds. Charms was boring as it was all theory. But the short kind Professor Flitwick gave a small squeak and toppled out of sight off his cushions, when he read Poppy name on the register. But he did promise them by Halloween they should be ready to practice a spell. History of Magic was boring, within ten minuets all of the Slytherin first years were asleep. Luckily Pansy produced a dicta-quill, and promised to give Poppy a copy of her notes tell she had time to order her own dicta-quill. It was clear the ghost would put them to sleep every lesson and he seemed not to care. Defence against the Dark Arts was a joke. Quill was a stuttering fool, as Poppy remembered him when she met him at Diagon Alley. He was a awful teacher and jumped at the slight sound or movement. As well as the classroom stunk of Garlic which all but Vince, Greg and Millie moaned about loudly. So came after dinner and Poppy was outside Snape office which was right next to the Slytherin common room. She knocked.

"Enter." Came a voice from within. Poppy slowly opened the door and shut it quietly behind her.

"Ah Miss Potter please sit. Can I get you a drink of anything? Tea, Hot chocolate, Coffee, Pumpkin juice, Gilly Water?"

"Er Hot Chocolate please."

Snape nodded and flicked his wand. A hot chocolate appeared with cream, chocolate and marshmallows.

"Thank you sir."

"Not a problem. Now how was you first day Poppy may I call you Poppy?"

"Of course sir she smiled."

He nodded. "Well Poppy how was your first day?"

"Fun and interesting sir."

Snape nodded.

"Any issues?"

"Er just whispers flowing me where ever I went. Calling me a dark witch or a death eater wannabe and or traitor. But to be honest sir I show on my face no emotion nor is it affecting me what so ever. Because why should the Snake concern it's self with the views of the mice."

Snape chuckled. "Yes quiet and very good in public it's s good idea in a situation like that to show no emotion. I must say I was shocked to see you sorted into Slytherin but very pleased Poppy. I'd treat you this way regardless. Because well at school me and your father did not get along very well. But your not your father, you look ever so much your mother tho. Me and her were very good friends tell I did something awful. We patched things up in the end tho before your birth. You see if anything were to happen to her she asked me to be your godfather."

Poppy jaw dropped open.

"Yes I'm sure your quiet shocked and to why I never came to find you. It is one simple reason Dumbledore. He is a meddlesome old fool thinking you would be safe with them Muggles." Poppy growled at this Snape just compntinued.

"Your mother would never have wanted you there. You do have another godfather the one your father selected but he is in Azkaban wizard prison." He said at the confused look on Poppy's face which she nodded to. "I don't want any arguemenets with this tho I will explain when your older and can understand better. "

Poppy nodded. "Of course sir."

Snape went on "But Poppy now the old fool can't do a thing so I was thinking well if you would like, you could come live with me during the summer if you wish?"

Poppy eyes filled with tears. "You mean I'd never have to go back to them. The awful M-Muggles."

Snape around the desk and came down to Poppy's height. He put a tentative hand around Poppy who flinched slightly but then allowed Snape to give her a small hug. "Poppy I swear to you to take care of you and give you what ever help you ever need. I should have been there for you theses ten years I'm sorry. But I'm taking that a yes then?"

Poppy nodded "I-it's f-fine sir and thank you."

Snape smiled. "Poppy when we're alone feel free to call me Severus, Uncle Severus, Uncle Sev or just Sev."

"Okay Uncle Sev." Poppy giggled she had stopped crying now.

Snape gave her a hand up.

"Poppy if your ever called to the Headmasters office to see him, insist that I am there it is within your rights do you understand."

Poppy nodded.

"Good girl." He patted her on the back she did recoil slightly.

"Well Poppy I believe it is time you get back to your dorm it is getting late. Remember if you need any help I'm always here."

"Okay Uncle Sev." Poppy beamed and left the office with a spring in her step.

After Poppy left Snape locked his office door.

"Dumbledore she's been abused. I recognise the signs my self, I will see you pay for this. Oh yes don't think I am going to be your pet any more you think I am." Snape said to him self as he headed for bed.

 **A/N: Sorry the chapter was a bit short. Hope you enjoyed please review :)**


	4. End of the week

**A/N: Where do I start this chapter was finished months ago but got wiped from everywhere, and I was deviated by that. I kept trying to rewrite but didn't have the motivation after all that work went away, iv re-wrote it the best I can with slight tweeks. Gonna start the next chapter soon tho :) Sorry about the grammar, if you want to beta message me.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to respectful owners.**

The rest of the week passed very much like the first few days. Other than Weasley being a total ass hole to Poppy and the rest of the Slytherin first years. But soon Friday came and the Slytherin first years were at breakfast. They were very excited about today, because they had potions with their head of house, and they knew he favoured them and no one else.

The group was soon waiting outside the potion classroom, to none of their surprise the Gryffindor's were not here yet. Soon Ronald Weasley arrived tho with his two cronies. He gave Poppy an narsty smirk then turned away.

Pansy gave a small giggle. "Maybe Weasly still think he's gonna be your boy friend."

Poppy gave a fake gag. "Eww Pans don't be disgusting." Poppy whispered.

The group of girls laughed.

"or maybe he gonna does you with a love potion." Daphne said very seriously.

"Er actually maybe we need to have him checked on." Draco cut in.

"Il do it with Vince and Greg during break, he a Gryffindor after all he will probably let something slip."

They had been saying this in a very quiet tone. Just then the Dungeon door banged open.

Snape didn't speak he just pointed and the class got the hint.

The Slytherin's took the front half of the room. Whilst the Gryffindor's took the back half . The Gryffindor first years where looking around nervously.

"House of courage, more like house of the chicken." Poppy whispered to Pansy who Snickered at the front of the room with Poppy. Just then the dungeon door banned shut, and the Gryffindor's who'd been talking felll silent.

"Thier will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantation in this class. As of which many of you will doubt this is magic. Tho to theses select few." He gave Poppy a brief smile. "I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory. Even stopper death. Unless that is your like the usual dunder heads I have to teach." His gaze met Weasley's.

"Weasley!" The ginger jumped who'd been not paying attention.

"Yes." He spat.

"Yes sir." Snake corrected him smirking.

"Sorry yes Sir." The boy said sarcastically.

"Two points from Gryffindor. Now what's the difference between monks wood and wolfsbane Weasley."

Snape's eyes lookd like they where digging into Weasley. The Granger girl was bouncing in her seat with her hand in the air.

"I don't know sir."

"Let's try another where would you look to find a bezoar Weasley." Granger now was waving her hand as well as bouncing on her stall.

"Shame. One more chance Weasley what would happen if I added, powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Granger was now jumping up and down off the floor waving her hand.

"Sit down you pathetic little girl!" Snape snapped. Causing her to burn red. "Also ten points from Gryffindor for your childishness."

"Tell me Weasley could you afford the book?" Snape mocked.

"Yes!" The boy yelled.

"Yes sir." Snape taunted.

"YES SIR!" Weasley yelled.

Snape smirked. "Twenty points from Gryffindor and a weeks detention. Also as it appears you have the book but could not be bothered to open it. Shall we say another twenty points from Gryffindor and make it two weeks detention."

The boys mouth dropped open. But he did not say a word.

"Now can anyone who not a dunderhead awnser my questions?" Which Poppy did and earnt twenty five points for Slytherin.

Snape lectured them for the first half of the lesson when they had a break Snape asked Poppy to stay behind. Weasley thought she was in trouble and smirked.

When everyone had left and the door shut Snape spoke. "Poppy."

"Yeah Uncle Sev."

"Has Weasley been an issue?"

"Well he keeps saying I'll be his girlfriend and giving me disgusting looks."

"I thought so. I saw disgusting thoughts in that boys head. I can't do anything about him tell we get enough proof just never go any where without a friend Poppy. Also if you ever act funny tell them to bring you straight to me that boy wants to drug you with love and loyalty potions. Promise me you will tell your friends this."

"Of course Uncle Sev. Strange Daph suspected something like this. Draco, Vince and Greg have gone to get the truth out of him." Snape smirked when Poppy said this knowing what that meant.

"Even with a confession like that it won't be enough. But trust my dear it will be dealt with."

She nodded and hugged Snape. Then she hurried back to her seat as the rest of the class arrived. Draco smiled and nodded darkly to her. Well other than Weasley. Who showed up ten minuets late. Both his eyes where black.

"Ten points for being late Weasley, plus's let's add another week to your detentions. Oh and don't say anything I don't care for your lies. Go work with Longbottom." Things where quiet tell ten minuets before the end of the lesson. When Longbottom's cauldron exploded. Nobody apart from Poppy saw the quickness Snape put a smiled charm over the Slytherin section.

"Idiot boy ten points from Gryffindor! You clearly did not take it off the fire before adding the porcupine quills. Thomas take him up to the Hospital wing." The boy did not need telling twice and hurried the whimpering boy from the room.

"Weasley why did you not warn him! Oh thought it make you look good if he got it wrong well looks like your dention is up to a month and you lost another ten points. Starts tonight my office seven o clock. The rest of you pack away then who ever needs to go to the hospital wing."

Soon the bell rang.

Pansy grabbed Poppy's hand. "Where we going Pans lunch time." She giggled. "Nah we got snacks being delivered to our room. Besides swimming."

"But I can't swim."

"That's why me, Trace and Daphne are teaching you Mille gone to eat with the guys." Poppy nodded

Back in thier room Pansy handed Poppy a present. "Its from mummy."

"I can't just take it."

"Trust me Poppy they don't cost much to make plus your famous its like free advertisement. Besides your like a sister to me and my best best friend." Suddenly Poppy hugged her.

"What's up?" Pansy asked concerned.

"Its just your my first friend and I always been alone." Pansy patted her back.

"Your not alone any more Pop you have me and the others now. You'll never be alone again."

Poppy smilled. "Thanks Pans."

" No worries , now come on let's get changed. "

It was fine tell it came to putting the top parr on and Poppy was struggling. "Pans a little help?"

Pansy giggles and came over helping strap it in place.

"There you go."

"Thanks Pans."

Pansy made it looked like she weren't looking but she noticed Poppy's hips where to noticeable. Sure she was slim but it was clear the girl needed to eat more.

The two girls hugged again then Pansy took her hand and led her through to the bathroom. Where Daphne and Tracy had filled the pool.

"Aww so cute." Tracy teased and Poppy blushed.

The four girls laughed tho including Poppy. It turned out she was a natural swimmer. The girls ate lunch and dinner in their room. Having one of Pansy's house elf's bring them their meals. As well as snacks. Poppy wasn't sure why Pansy was so determined Poppy ate so much. Poppy knew she needed an elf or two. If she had a manor maybe it had elf's. The girls after swimming played a lot of board games. As well as read magazines. Pansy had said her mum was gonna give the girls bunch of clothes each even Mille of she wanted. Pansy sat with Poppy helping her pick things out. No one knew how it happened but Poppy and Pansy had been talking so late but they had fell asleep together, on top of Poppy's quilts. They where in their pyjarams Poppy's head on Pansy's shoulder a smile on her face.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. I don't know but right now I am really shipping Pansy and Poppy but this could go any way right now. Let me know what you guys want I am open to ideas. Please review :)**


End file.
